


selfless

by allechant



Category: AFTER LIFE 소원을 담는 만화경 | AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allechant/pseuds/allechant
Summary: he was always, always giving. she thought it was time to return the favour.
Relationships: Manager/Noah (AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	selfless

Noah was a beautiful man. A kind man. And a terribly cruel man.

She should know, as her body arched against him and his name left her mouth, a breathless flutter in her throat – his hands wrapped around her arms, holding her down, and she hoped he might relent, staring helplessly into his eyes as he murmured sweet nothings in her ear.

“I _can’t_.” She could just barely choke out the words, and he studied her for a moment, those lovely eyes trapping her in the promise of mercy. His hand reached up, cupping her cheek, and she wondered what she had done to deserve this – to deserve _him_ , so loving, so tender that it ached. “I don’t…I don’t think I can handle another.”

“You can, you can,” he whispered, and she shut her eyes, a low moan escaping her lips as he slid his hand against her. His touch was gentle, almost wondering. If she didn’t know better she would have doubted his ability to break her, to take her apart and fuse her back together with his visage burned into her eyelids. All she could taste was Noah.

His scent in her mouth, his breath in her lungs. “No, I –” Her voice cut off when he lowered his head, his tongue running against her skin. She shuddered, unable to hold back the rush of lust that flooded her at his proximity. “Noah.”

“Yes, Miss Manager?” She could feel his lips curving against her neck, and she reached up to twine her fingers through his hair, thick and silky. It smelled of _him_ – a trace of something floral, the aroma of jasmine tea, overlaid by the clean, delicate smell of soap.

“Don’t you think this is a terrible thing to do to someone?” she whispered, fingers clenching in those soft purple locks. She pulled, and his head followed the motion, exposing his throat.

“Isn’t this what you like, though?” he answered, and there was the thinnest layer of concern in his voice. She hid a smile. Even at times like these he still cared for others. Cared for their pain, cared for their pleasure. “If you want me to stop, then you just have to say so –”

She leant up to kiss him, swallowing his words, and he fell into her, his arms wrapping around her waist, his mouth hungry, searching. She lost herself in the simmer of his touch, and time itself seemed to slow – it felt like an eternity passed before they both surfaced, gasping for air.

For someone who preferred not to speak, who always seemed to blend into the shadows of a room, Noah was surprisingly _solid_. Her hands glided across his arms, his chest, her fingers tracing senseless patterns all over his skin. “I never thought you’d be interested in me.”

He paused. “Why not?” His gaze was curious, searching. She sighed, shifting her hands up to cup his face. He leant into her touch, though his eyes never left hers, and she thought about how she could best answer his question. How she should convey these feelings that she had buried deep within her chest. It was so hard to _think_ with him watching her this way.

“You’re so… _nice_ ,” she began, her voice hesitant. He cocked his head, but didn’t interrupt. “It scared me, sometimes. Whenever you helped me, or every time you offered encouragement – I couldn’t help but hope it meant _something_ , even though I knew you treated everyone the same way. It’s kind of silly, now that I think about it. Dreaming an impossible dream.”

His expression softened. “I didn’t treat you exactly the same as I did everyone else, though.” She stared at him, surprised, and he chuckled. “I don’t offer help as freely as you think. And I’m…I’m not truly a nice person, either.” He reached for her, brushing her bangs away from her eyes, and she caught his hand, letting his fingers slip between hers.

She could feel the callouses on his knuckles, a reminder of his past, and she thought back to the story he shared with her once, the story of how he became a Soul Reaper. Her heart ached just thinking about it, and that made her wonder how it felt for him – whether he sometimes wished he could just forget about his past and pretend none of it ever happened.

“Because of the things you did to help your mother?” He didn’t answer, but the way his eyes darkened told her everything she needed to know. “Noah, you were _desperate_. Anyone else might have done the same.” She rubbed slow circles over the back of his hand. “And in the end, you changed your mind and stood up for your beliefs. That’s what matters, right?”

“I don’t know.” He sounded subdued. “I used to wonder. Maybe if I didn't upset her, then she wouldn’t have…” He paused and cleared his throat. “I’m glad you think so highly of me, Miss Manager. That makes me happy.” He raised their intertwined hands to his lips, and she shivered as he pressed a kiss against her wrist. His mouth was so very, very soft.

Maybe he could feel her pulse against him, feel the nervousness that hummed underneath the delicate skin. He glanced up at her with a small, knowing smile on his face before he let go of her hand – for a moment, she was almost disappointed. But he pulled her closer and the next thing she knew their lips had met, and he was kissing her, his touch gentle but firm.

She clutched onto him, drowning within the man she loved so dearly. At that moment all she knew was Noah – his whisper in her ear, the delicate butterfly kisses he trailed across her bare shoulder, his fingers twining through her hair. “You know, sometimes I wish I could just keep you all to myself,” he murmured, and she pulled back a little to look into his eyes.

The distinct hunger she saw lurking in those beautiful depths took her breath away. “Isn’t that a selfish thing to do?” she teased, and he laughed into the hollow of her throat, sending little vibrations through her skin – she shuddered, more sensitive than she realised.

“Maybe it’s not so bad to be selfish, once in a while.” His hands were already reaching for her thighs, spreading them apart, but abruptly she pulled away and rested her hand on his chest, keeping him at arm’s bay. He blinked, looking surprised, and she hurried to clarify.

“You always do so much for me.” Her voice was husky. Did she always sound like this? “So let me return the favour for once. I want to make you feel good.”

“You don’t have to.” The words left his mouth, so quick they could have passed for reflex.

“But I want to.” She held his gaze, refusing to give in to the soft persuasion in his eyes. Noah was far too selfless for his own good, at least when it came to her; this time, she wouldn’t let him trick her into collapsing beneath him, his name and his touch and his scent carved into her memory. “It’s only fair that I do something for you. You can’t just keep _giving_.”

He hesitated. “You…don’t like it?”

“No, it’s not that!” Her face warmed as she spoke – how could she _not_ like it? “I just think both of us should give and take, that’s all.” She paused. “Unless _you_ don’t –”

“I’d like anything you do to me, Miss Manager.” His lips curved upwards, though it wasn’t the gentle smile she was used to – there was something almost challenging about it, something completely unlike the Noah she knew, and she found that to be strangely attractive.

“That’s a difficult invitation to refuse.” She leant closer, peering up at him – his smile widened and she couldn’t resist the urge to kiss him again. His hands slid up her waist, holding her in place – his skin was warm, almost hot, and she wished she could somehow _sink_ into him, force herself to forget about everything else and just get lost in the magic of this moment.

She didn’t even realise when Noah pulled her onto his lap – all she knew was that when they finally broke apart, she was straddling his hips, his length tantalising close to her waiting sex. She almost whimpered. “What would you like to do to me, Manager?” he asked.

His voice was soft. A barely-there whisper. She’d never heard anything so seductive her entire life. “I’m going to get revenge for the way you edged me,” she promised, reaching down – he hissed at her touch, and she focused on the sensation of him in her hand, like velvet-wrapped steel. She’d never done this before, and admittedly she was nervous, but as she shifted into a more comfortable position, she caught his eye and the look on his face made her _burn_.

It was rare to see Noah look anything but calm. She licked her lips, making sure not to break eye contact as she lowered her head and took him inside her mouth. He groaned; a soft sound that made her press her thighs together. There was a faint saltiness to his skin, and she ran her tongue over the tip, making him shudder – she couldn’t help but feel satisfied, seeing him at her mercy like this. It made a nice change from the usual state of things.

“You feel _so_ good,” he murmured, resting a hand on her head as she sucked down his length – his praise flustered her, and she took him in too fast, too deep. He hit the back of her throat and she choked, tears springing to her eyes as she tried to shove down her gag reflex.

She felt his fingers tighten in her hair, heard him let out a moan, and that immediately made the discomfort worth it. She continued to lick and suck, though she wasn’t too sure what she was doing – she followed his cues, listening for the sounds he made to figure out what to do next. But Noah seemed to be losing patience, and it didn’t take long before his fingers were twisted in her hair, guiding her head. She glanced up at him and saw that his eyes were dark.

Her tongue drew a long line from the base to the tip of his length as he pulled her back, and he hissed – suddenly, he grabbed her elbow and forced her off him, and she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, wondering if she had done something he didn’t like.

But there was a look in his eyes she’d never seen before, and it took her breath away. “That's enough,” he whispered. “Get on your knees.”

She’d never been quicker to oblige, scrambling into position, her sex aching with anticipation. He placed his hands on her hips, his fingers digging into her skin, and she held her breath as she waited for him to _move_ – then a cry escaped her mouth as he slammed his hips forward, sheathing himself inside her. She was so wet from all his teasing earlier that her body sucked him right in, greedy for more; when he began to pound into her, her entire mind went blank.

She arched her back, almost overwhelmed by the sensations that flooded her, and she barely heard Noah murmuring words of affection in her ear, his hands sliding up to tease her nipples, rolling the sensitive buds between his fingers. “Noah, _Noah_ ,” she cried, unable to think about anything other than him, and he slowed down a little, his mouth landing on the nape of her neck. She gasped as his tongue ran warm and wet over her skin, making her shudder.

When he began to kiss his way down her back, following the long line of her spine, she bucked her hips against him, unable to stop herself. He chuckled, and she could feel his laugh in her very _bones_ – his hand dropped from her breasts to her dripping sex, tracing slow, delicate circles around her sensitive clit. She bit her lip, trying not to make a sound even when his teeth nipped at her, even when he told her how _good_ and how _tight_ she felt –

Then he wound his fingers through her hair, tugging so that she turned back to face him. When she looked into his green eyes she thought that she’d never seen him look this way; the fierce intensity of his gaze, the way his lips pulled back just a little, baring his perfectly white teeth. It made her giddy to know that she was the one responsible for making him so… _needy_. So desperate.

He leant in to kiss her – it was a sloppy kiss, all teeth and tongue and gasps of _want_ , but it was difficult to care. He was focused entirely on her pleasure, so relentless that it was almost cruel, and when she felt the all-too-familiar waves beginning to crest she cried out his name and sank into the mattress, her cheek pressed against the pillow.

Noah didn’t slow down. He pushed her over the precipice, sending her toppling into the chasm of fulfilment – her body trembled around him, and her mind unravelled as sheer bliss surged through her, leaving her weak and panting.

When he finally groaned and buried his face in the curve of her neck, clutching onto her like a lifeline, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the ensuing peace, the intimacy, the almost reverent silence that cloaked their aftermath. “Are you okay?” He was the first to speak, his voice back to being soft, measured, perfectly even. His face was still pressed against her shoulder.

“Yes, I’m fine,” she answered, her heart still pounding in her chest. They were both warm and sticky, but she didn’t feel the urge to move away from him – it would be quite nice right now to just lie down and cuddle, to press herself against his chest and inhale the intoxicating scent that was Noah. “And what about you?” she added, concerned when he still didn’t look up at her.

She felt rather than heard his laugh. “You don’t need to worry about me. I’ve never been better.” At this, he raised his head, and she was stunned speechless by the tender adoration in those gorgeous eyes. She turned to face him, pulling away in the process, and she let out a gasp when she felt his seed spill out of her, dribbling down her thighs.

“I love you,” she told him, earnest. He reached towards her, his hand lingering on her cheek, and she leant into his palm, soothed by the sensation of his skin against hers.

“I love you too, Miss Manager.” His answer was quiet. “More than you know.” He lay down with her, running his fingers through her hair, and she curled up beside him, her eyelids drooping. “Get some rest,” he added, and slowly she nodded, allowing her eyes to close.

He continued to stroke her head, and the repetitive action lulled her further into drowsiness. The last thing she remembered seeing was his smile, and then she gave herself over to the sweet call of unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> just an exploratory one-shot for noah, he rly deserves all the love ♡
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/dontenchantme)


End file.
